


I'm a jealous bitch

by Heartgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartgirl/pseuds/Heartgirl
Summary: Mickey sees Ian giving a lap dance and well you just have to read to find out what happens





	1. WTF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For my good friend vicky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+my+good+friend+vicky).



> All mistakes are my own

Mickey stood in front of the mirror Checking himself out, thinking how he could not wait to see his boyfriend.

He and Ian have been together for 7 years now and more in love than ever before, thinking about there past and how far they have come. He's never had someone like Ian before, loving him the way he does, especially the way he grew up. With his asshole of a father terry.

He felt lucky to have found Ian at such a young age and never in a million years thought someone would love him the way Ian did.

Ian had been working long hours at the club, which hardly left time for the two to be together, what with Mickey working day shifts and Ian working nights.

After dabbing a bit of cologne on his neck, making sure he looked good, and yes he definitely did, wearing dark black skinny jeans and a white v neck shirt with a black leather jacket and grey boots.

Grabbing his keys off the table and quickly running down to his car and drove as fast as he could. He could not wait to surprise his man.

"fuck, there's never anywhere to park at this god damn club, why the hell don't I just take the L, ugh." muttering to himself.

Finally, after driving around in circles for 15 minutes he finds a spot parks and Gets out of the car as quickly as possible and up to the club.

Once inside, he finds his way into the main room of the club looking around for his boyfriend's shock of red hair.

"hey nick, wheres Ian?" Asking the bartender.

"Hmm I think he's in the back or something, you can go check it out if you want to."

As Mickey makes his way to the back part of the club, thinking how he can't wait to taste those pink lips of his perfect and sexy man, adjusting himself as he walks, cause fuck he's horny as hell for that long thick cock.

Passing the first door of the champagne rooms heading to where the locker room is, thinking that's where Ian is, he sees a shock of red hair from the crack in the door.

Peeking his head in he sees Ian straddling a guy looking to be about 25 or so with sandy blonde hair wearing some tight ass jeans and a blue tank top with his mussels on full display, while Ian is rubbing his cock on the dudes jean clad lap and in whispering into the dude's ear.

What the fuck was Ian doing because of he sure as fuck looked like he was about to fuck the dude right there on the couch, looking like he was about to cum in his tiny shorts.

Mickey pushes the door open, "what the fuck Ian!"


	2. Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are my Own

"Shit Mickey, omg baby you scared me," Ian says getting off of the guys lap he was just dancing on. "what are you doing here I was not expecting you?"

“well fucking apparently not!" Mickey yells!

"what the fuck Ian, your god damn dick is hard. Were you going to fuck him?" " you know what don't answer that, fucking seven years Ian, seven fucking years and you're going to fuck some preppy looking frat boy, I thought we were passed off all that shit." " you know what fuck you."

Ian scrambling to grab mickeys arm before he could leave

"baby please I wasn't going to fuck him, I swear, please Mickey you have to believe me omg." 

"really because your dick is telling me something different," Mickey says angrily looking at Ian with hurt in his eyes.

"No, no, I swear, listen. Yes, I might have gotten a bit more into the dance than usual, just don't go please meet me outside in five minutes and let me explain ok, I love you, Mickey."

"no, you know fuck you and fuck you as well."  
Mickey says pointing at them both with anger and hurt in his eyes. 

Mickey shoves past Ian quickly before he does something stupid think to beat the ever living shit out of frat boy. 

Back in the main part of the club Mickey starts to look around and spots a guy in the corner all by himself looking pretty pathetic if you ask him, but all he cares about right now is getting back at Ian. Muttering to himself 

"fucking asshole cheating on me again, fuck you Ian. "let's see how you feel."

Walking straight up to the guy sitting in the corner looking him directly in the eye

"you wanna bang?"

Corner guy looks at him and smirks "fuck yea I wanna bang."

"good, follow me."

Just as Ian walks back out to the main room, he spots mickey going out the back door to the alley with a hot ass dude in tow.

"what the fuck is this shit," Ian says thinking to himself, is Mickey really going to the alley to get fucked by some random dude. 

As Ian runs to catch up with Mickey, he opens the back door to the alley not prepared for what he's about to see.

Opening the door as quickly as possible yelling "stop!"


	3. Let me prove my love to you

Ian steps outside after yelling stop seeing mickey standing alone with his back turned. Away from him.

"Mickey?" "what are you doing, I just saw you come out here with some guy"

"go the fuck away Ian, I don't want to see you."  
Mickey says with hurt and fear in his voice.

"baby please turn around," Ian says walking up to mickey. "I was not going to cheat on you, I swear mickey, please look at me."

As Ian is saying this he grabs Mickey by his arm slowing turning him to face him, as he looks into mickeys eyes he sees tears running down his face and hurt in his beautiful blue eyes.

"get the fuck off me, don't fucking touch me, Ian," Mickey yells loudly pushing Ian away hard and fast away from his arm.

"Mickey please listen to me, I'm sorry you saw me dancing like that, and yes I might have got a bit carried away."

Mickey throws his hand up in the air. " carried away Ian!" " you looked like you were about to cum right on his lap."

"No, no baby, listen to me, the reason I have been working so much lately is that, because."

"Because what Ian, say it. "you're done with me, you want to break up, fuck other men, WHAT THE FUCK IS IT IAN!" "Tell me."

Mickey yells tears streaming down his face now uncontrollably.

Ian moves flowing towards Mickey again reaching his hands up to whip the tears from mickey soft and beautiful face.

"please don't cry." "I love you so much Mickey and I would never cheat on you, ever!"  
"The reason I have been working so much and why I was flirting with that guy more than usual is because I have been trying to get as much money from these guys as I can, I have been saving up." I, I was going to ask you to marry me, Mickey, you have to believe me.

"what?" Mickey says looking shocked and surprised

"Its true, I love you and I want you to be mine, Mickey."

Ian is now crying and getting down on the ground taking mickeys hand in his.

"Mickey you are my soul mate, my lover, and best friend." "You are the love if my life and I want you to be mine forever." "I will do anything you want to prove it to you, just let me show you how much.

"Baby, will you marry me?"

Mickeys stands there, tears were gone now, looking down at Ian with lust filled eyes.

"Anything, Ian?"

"yes, Mickey anything, please let me prove to you how much I love you, how much I need you and respect you and our relashionship."

Ian says now standing up.

"Mmmmm, get back down on both knees and Show me how much you love me, Ian."

Ian looks up at Mickey into his gorgeous blue eyes and slowing unbuckling his belt, ready to show his lover just how much he loves him and needs him.


	4. You will

Ian is down on his knees ready to give Mickey what he needs, taking his cock out and licking the slit that’s dripping pre cum.

“Look at me ian.” “Such a pretty mouth you have.” You ready to take all I can give you?" 

Mickey says grabbing Ian by his red hair and tugging his mouth forward to flick the tip of his dick on his tongue.

“Yes Mickey please, I want you to fuck my face. "And don’t go easy on me.”

Ian now pulling Mickeys pants and boxers all the way off to the ground around his ankles.

“Suck!”

Ian says hotly shoving two fingers into Mickeys mouth getting them nice and wet.

Mickey moans hard around ians fingers getting them as wet as possible with his saliva.

"Mmmmm mickey you taste so good, baby."

Licking the slit of his thick and heavy cock.  
Ian takes his fingers out of mickeys mouth now and slowly reaches back to spread mickey ass cheeks apart and shoving his wet fingers into his tight and awaiting hole. While sucking his boyfriends cock hard and fast now taking all that Mickey is giving him.

"Open your mouth wider, I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours now."

Ian opens his mouth as wide as he can, taking the brutal assault of mickeys cock hitting the back of his throat on every other pump he gives him.

"god damn baby, fuck." "Look at you taking my thick cock, shit, I'm going to cum."

Ian is sucking as hard as he can now hollowing out his cheeks and fingering mickeys ass hitting his prostate making mickey shake and tremble Thur his orgasm. Swallowing every last drop of his cum, pulling off and licking his lips.

"Mmmmm you always taste so sweet Mickey, I love you."

"damn man that's shit was good as fuck."

"funny that you think I'm done with you." "Now turn the fuck around because ima bout to wreck that ass."

Mickey gets his bearings right turning around placing his hands on the brick wall bracing himself, as in slicks up his dick, grabbing Mickey by his hips and thrusting in deep and hard.

"I can't believe you thought I would cheat on you, fuck mickey your the best iv ever had, this tight ass, your fucking perfect and your mine, only mine forever." "Do you hear me baby, MINE!"

"yes ian fuck I hear you I'm yours and your mine always and forever." " shit your cock feels so fucking good, grab my hair and pound my ass as hard as you can man." 

Ian takes mickey dark hair in one hand and yanks it back while sucking and licking as much of his neck as he can, while pounding into his prostate making mickey whimper underneath him.

"touch my cock baby please, I need to cum."

Ian reaches around and starts to jerk Mickey off at the same speed as he is fucking his tight ass. Three more jabs to his prostate and Mickey is coming hard into ians hand and ian coming into mickey ass.

"Hmmm that was fucking fantastic mickey, god i love you so much."

Pulling out of Mickey and both getting dressed again, Ian turns Mickey around to look at him.

"you didn't answer me, my question." " I love you so much Mickey and I want you to marry me, please marry me!"

Mickey takes ians hand in his and looking lovingly into his lover's eyes.

"I love you too ian, of course, I will fucking marry you."

"you will, omg I'm going to be the best husband ever mickey, you make me so fucking happy."

"you make me happy too jack ass, now lets get the fuck home so you can wreck my ass again.

Taking each others hands heading home with thoughts of the future and how they can't wait to be married.


End file.
